


Purple Hearts

by Z__a



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confession, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Hyunjin is whipped, M/M, Puppy Love, love letter, oof it's cute, pure fluff, school au, seungmin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z__a/pseuds/Z__a
Summary: Seungmin is whipped for the cute boy in English and likes to write his name in purple hearts.(A better title pending)





	Purple Hearts

It made sense for Hyunjin and Seungmin to form an easy relationship. Despite the two being completely socially different they internally reflected each other. Hyunjin was close to someone in almost every social group. He was friendly, good looking and emotionally perceptive so making friends was easy for him. Seungmin however was not naturally social. He had few friends and many acquaintances, finding it harder to form relationships that breached the surface level. For this reason Seungmin found his 'sort-of friendship' with the boy from English very odd. After only a single lesson of interaction he felt personally attached to the boy.

Hyunjin belonged to the group Jisung described as the "cool kids." Seungmin never understood Jisung's reasoning and would argue that popular didn't necessarily equal cool. Jisung disagreed, but then again Jisung considered dabbing and the use of the word 'swag' cool so Seungmin highly doubted his judgement. _Cool_  or not, within a week of school Seungmin considered Hyunjin a friend. Within two English classes Hyunjin began acknowledging Seungmin in the hallway (much to Jisung's awe) and within three weeks Seungmin had to admit to himself that he held more than platonic feelings for the boy (which he refused to admit to Jisung).

The first lesson should have been awkward because Seungmin was awkward. Hyunjin's relaxed nature and soft understanding somehow pushed away all tension. Seungmin was comfortable. Hyunjin just _got_ him. Sometimes Seungmin would walk into class without even acknowledging the boy and then proceed to say nothing for the rest of the lesson simply because he didn't feel like talking. Jisung would always nag him until he snapped and other students labelled the boy as rude, but Hyunjin just understood and left him be. Other days, the days when he faced towards Hyunjin as he sat down, the boy would acknowledge him first and drift into a casual conversation. The day Seungmin realised his feelings for Hyunjin was a quiet day. Seungmin walked in as per normal and proceeded to sit down without even looking Hyunjin's way. Hyunjin spoke to his other friends and only turned to Seungmin once class started, bumping his shoulder and nodding at him. Later, when Seungmin's purple pen ran out of ink he not so subtly cursed to himself as he switched back to normal blue ink. Hyunjin laughed from besides him and offered Seungmin his own pen by drawing a purple heart at the corner of Seungmin's book and then placing the purple pen in Seungmin's hand while removing the blue one. Seungmin flushed as his physical heart did a somersault, how on earth was Hyunjin so _cute_. Seungmin avoided Hyunjin's gaze for the rest of the lesson, but now for a very different reason. He didn't think his heart could withstand how pretty the boy was.

Jisung picked up on Seungmin's crush fairly quickly. Seungmin rarely had crushes so when he did have them he was hopeless. He always fell hard, and Jisung's teasing never helped the situation. Jisung was very lucky that Seungmin, for some unfathomable reason, loved him, otherwise he would already be six feet under. How could one human being talk that much, Seungmin didn't know. Perhaps if Jisung's rambles were ever about something he cared half a toenail for Seungmin may have at least pretended to listen to him. It was a Monday morning and Jisung rambled on, pretending like he thought that Seungmin was listening to him, when Hyunjin walked past their lunch table and sent Seungmin a soft smile, his eyes curving just as much as his mouth. Seungmin waved back in attempt to be 'cool.' "See you in English Minnie."

 _Minnie_ , bless Seungmin's poor heart.

\-------------

"Ugh, no. I told you Jisung no. Just no."

" - but you do like him. I'm in love Hwang Hyunjin, say it with me, it's not that hard. "  
  
"Everybody who likes males has liked Hyunjin at some point, have you seen the boy! Just shut up it's not worth caring about. "

"but-"

"Shut up!"

  
Seungmin's face could have rivaled a firetruck, why wouldn't Jisung just drop it. Hyunjin was used to receiving confessions, he sometimes mentioned them to Seungmin. One more wouldn't mean anything to him.

"Touchy much. I'm just tired of seeing you pining. Seungmin you're thirsty, is it bad to want to hook your friend up with the love of their life."

"I am not thirsty, you're delusional." This conversation was not making Seungmin's face any less red. At this point in time the substitute teacher entered the class and everybody immediately went quiet in pretense that they won't a complete ruckus just a few seconds back. Everybody that is, except for Jisung who was too immersed in teasing Seungmin to notice the teacher, and had at that exact moment decided to do an impression of Seungmin.

Pretending to swoon Jisung leaned back, " Look at me, I have the largest crush on Hwang Hyunjin and and refuse to admit it. I'm just going to drool over him from afar and completely avoid the topic when I sit next to him everyday! It's not like I want to be his boyfriend and kiss his oh so pretty lips. Aah me." Jisung sighed. The class was dead silent. Everybody was looking at Jisung, except for seungmin who had kicked him and pointedly looked in the other direction. Now was Jisung's turn to be embarrassed. The poor substitute teacher laughed awkwardly not knowing how to react.

The class was instructed to do whatever they pleased so long as it be done quietly. Seungmin took out his exam pad ready to tell himself he was working but Jisung's words kept coming back to him. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Hyunjin as a boyfriend, to kiss him whenever he felt like it. Seungmin had always liked receiving letters, but he'd never received a love letter before. For some illogical reason he found himself writing one for Hyunjin.

 

>  I wonder what his lips feel like, how his smile would curve in contact with mines. They're so plump and look really soft, gosh, he's beautiful. Not just appearance wise, everything about you is beautiful Hwang Hyunjin. From your lips to your name, (but I personally think Kim Hyunjin has a better ring to it) to your smile and determination. The way you always notice things that other people overlook and the way your eyes light up when you talk about dancing. I want to see you dance one day, I want you to dance for me.

Seungmin's face flushed again thinking about the context he'd like Hyunjin to dance for him in, but he couldn't bring himself to write down something so crude. He shifted the thought away immediately, not wanting to get excited in class.

 

> You're simply ethereal. If only I stood half a chance with you. I've only had a few crushes before you and even though we've only known each other for a few months I don't think I've liked anybody as much as I like you. Maybe that's why I could never tell you how I feel. I'd rather live knowing that you don't like me back than have to face your physical rejection. If you don't confirm it at least I can hope for myself. Goodness, I know you aren't homophobic but you probably don't even swing my way. The thought makes my heart sore.
> 
> <3  
>  Kim Seungmin, hopefully your boyfriend in some other universe.
> 
>  

By the end of the school day everybody on the premises had heard about Jisung's affections for Hyunjin. Hyunjin had actually approached him (making sure to do it when Seungmin was around) to gently tell the boy that he was not interested. Jisung proceeded to dramatically throw a tantrum, clinging on to Seungmin and shouting "no" through a series of fake sobs. Hyunjin panicked not knowing what to do. Seungmin smiled at him while lightly patting Jisung's back, letting the boy know that Jisung had never liked him in the first place and was simply being the drama-queen he is. Jisung proceeded to sob louder making Hyunjin laugh, and Jisung, with his head in Seungmin's chest, could feel Seungmin's pulse increase as it happened. Mustering up whatever courage he had in him, Seungmin had the audacity to wink at Hyunjin over Jisung's sholder. He could have sworn he saw some pink on Hyunjin's ears after he did it but the boy had turned around and walked away before Seungmin had the chance to judge whether he was imagining it or not.

The next English lesson approached, and in routine Hyunjin was already seated when Seungmin entered. Seungmin turned towards Hyunjin as he sat down and Hyunjin smiled. "Hey Minnie."

"Hi."

They were practising descriptive writing for the final exam, a section Seungmin excelled at. A section that was practised on their exam pads. Much to Seungmin's dispair, the topic for the day was romantic love. Hyunjin, being naturally affectionate and touchy, leaned closer to Seungmin as they discussed ideas. Seungmin leaned away ~~in order to breathe~~ to pull out his exam pad forgetting that the first page was filled with hearts with Hyunjin's name in it and his previously written love letter. In a panick as the page popped up he quickly tore it out and placed it under the other papers hoping that Hyunjin didn't see any of it.

The sudden movement shocked Hyunjin, and although he couldn't see any writing, Hyunjin did manage to see the purple hearts surrounding the page. Smirking, he leant into Seungmin and looked him directly in the eyes, wondering what the boy was so eager to hide. "It looks like somebody already got a headstart on today's lesson." Hyunjin teased, but his eyes didn't smile with him. He moved his arm up around Seungmin's shoulders and sighed. "It is a lot easier to do this with someone in mind isn't it? Who's the lucky girl that caught your eye? It must be someone special to make my Minnie so defensive."

Seungmin knew his ears were scarlet, and looked anywhere but at Hyunjin attempting to control his breathing. He wasn't just Minnie now, he was _Hyunjin's Minnie._  Hyunjin was still leaning into him, his warm arm around his shoulders. Seungmin could get used to this. It was true, it was someone special that had caught his eye. "Uh, well you see, it's not a girl." He slowly lifted his gaze back to Hyunjin, curious to see his reaction. 

Hyunjin's eyes lit a little at that. "That's okay, you can still tell me. My previous crush was on Felix from my dance team. He's adorable, but it didn't last long."

Seungmin should have been happy, it was good news, Hyunjin did in fact swing his way. Despite this he felt his heart drop, Felix was Hyunjin's last crush. Felix with the cute accent and adorable face, but sexy voice. Felix with abs who played sports and excelled at dancing. Felix who nobody could possibly dislike. That was the league Hyunjin was on, Seungmin didn't stand a chance. Still, Hyunjin was looking at him, eyes fluttering as he waited for a reply. Attentively as if what Seungmin had to say was important, as if Seungmin was important, as if he really cared about Seungmin's nonexistent love life. Why did Seungmin's heart have to lead him on so? "I'm, just, nobody special. Why didn't your feelings for Felix last long?" It was weak attempt to shift the attention away from himself.

"No reason really, I just got to know him better and we become friends. Felix was already whipped for someone anyway and well... I guess I found somebody else that I like even more. " He avoided eye contact with Seungmin as he said this, but Seungmin felt Hyunjin's hold on him tighten for a second as Hyunjin smiled down shyly. Seungmin felt his heart shatter, he really didn't stand a chance. Cuter than Felix, was that even possible? Except for Hyunjin, Hyunjin was the cutest.

The rest of the lesson dragged slowly. Hyunjin seemed flustered and would keep shifting his leg so that his knee grazed Seungmin's. Seungmin was put in a bad mood and didn't talk much after their discussion. As soon as class ended he packed his things quicker than he ever did before and rushed out of the classroom. He didn't even notice the piece of paper he had left behind, covered in purple hearts. Hyunjin tentatively picked it up and placed it in his own exam pad. He would return it to Seungmin next lesson. Hyunjin wasn't brave enough to read the letter until he was alone. He didn't think it would have content he'd want to see let alone should be looking at in the first place, but he couldn't help himself. Who wouldn't want to see who their crush's crush is. Hyunjin knew it was wrong, but he planned on reading it anyway.

\------------------

For the next lesson, they had to bring a piece of writing to class as a description of romantic love. Seungmin, for the first time in Hyunjin's knowledge (apart from that one time when he was so sick he could barely walk), had not done his homework. Something or the other in the world was not right. Hyunjin knew he had to return the letter to Seungmin but didn't know how he'd do it considering that he wasn't supposed to have it in the first place. Hyunjin figured that since the letter was addressed to him anyway it wouldn't matter if he held on to it for a little longer. He still had to confess to Seungmin somehow and being a complete romantic it had to be special. He couldn't just tell him that he returned his affections, Hyunjin had to make a statement. He didn't watch all those romantic drama's to finally deliver his own feelings in a boring fashion.

So when Seungmin pulled out his exam pad and internally panicked at the realisation of the missing paper Hyunjin smiled at him innocently. When the teacher called out volunteers to read their piece aloud and the class remained silent in an attempt to shrink away from the teacher's gaze, Hyunjin's hand shot up. He couldn't remember the last time his heart had beat so fast and he hoped that Seungmin didn't kill him after the stunt he was about to pull. As innocent as the boy looked Hyunjin was very familiar with the deadly wit and spunk Seungmin hid. One did not simply mess with Kim Seungmin.

Hyunjin had put a lot of effort into his piece knowing that Seungmin liked to read. Turning towards Seungmin with a shaky voice he began to narrate his piece, not to the class but to Seungmin.

 

> "Romantic love is something I have never experienced so putting it into description is not something I'm capable of doing. I can however describe the person who has brought me closest to the phrase. He's the fluttering of my heart in every smile and a joy that bubbles when I have his full attention. It's a face that always shows what it thinks and eyes that are well used to rolling. A mind so unique and individual that the whole world appears monotonous in comparison. A brain that thinks too much and hands that are usually marked with ink. For me he's a breath of fresh air and conversation so devoid of judgement that speaking to him is like breathing. It's a feeling that pushes me to be my best so that I can be the best for him. It's the purple hearts he drew with my name in them surrounding a confession letter that was never meant to be sent. A boy with a frown so heartbreaking that it causes me lose sleep in worry and a smile so pure that I can't help but smile back. The boy that sometimes won't say a word but communicates volumes in his actions and the reason English has become my favourite lesson."

At this point Hyunjin's voice had faded to a whisper, but within the silent class his words resonated. Hyunjin stared directly at his desk quickly turning away from Seungmin and mentally asking the universe to do him a favour and allow him to disappear, but he had a smile on his face. How can ranting about Seungmin not make him happy? He'd been wanting to shout out his feelings for months, he felt relieved and simultaneously overwhelmed. As the teacher continued with the lesson and Hyunjin waited for his heartbeat to return to normal he felt a hand grab his own. He turned to look back at Seungmin, giving up any chance he had at calming down, and was met with a smile from Seungmin's once again scarlet face. Then Seungmin released his hand and reached for his purple pen (that being Hyunjin's pen that he never returned), only to draw a purple heart at the edge of Hyunjin's page with **"HH + KS"**   written inside. Bless Hyunjin's poor soul, how could his Minnie possibly be this  _cute._


End file.
